


Letters from Freud

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dreams, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freud would have had a field day with Sam Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Freud

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream Elly had. She requested paper-distraction fluff and my brain supplied this.

Oh God, not again. Soft, wet sounds from the backseat, and McKay to her left, fingers clamped tight around the steering wheel, casting frantic glances at the rearview mirror every few seconds. "Shit," he said as someone groaned loudly, and the car sped up.

Sam considered if the same logic of falling and landing in dreams applied to erotic dream car crashes, and that someone (like one of the waking versions of the two men in the backseat) would find her dead in her bed, her hand in her shorts and a smile on her face.

"This is your fault, blondie. Sick and wrong and hot and all your damn fault." She wondered what it meant that even in her dreams he was an abrasive little prick. His eyes now flicked from the road to the mirror to his lap, and he breathed hard and the speedometer needle kept ticking to the right.

She wondered what it meant that he was in this dream at all.

"Weally, Cawter, de hings hat says abowt your Id..." And then Daniel was shushing Jack, admonishing him with, "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

The car jerked ahead, faster and swerving to the left, and Sam hit the passenger door. Which was actually the floor, she realized. She was sticky with sweat and sheets were tangled around her legs and the shoes she'd kicked off before falling into bed the night before dug into the small of her back.

And she seriously considered therapy.

 


End file.
